мє gυѕтαѕ тαηтσ
by Noah The Hedgehog
Summary: Sus vidas estaban perdidas. Con relaciones que los herían profundamente y aun así ellos creía ser felices. Hasta que se cruzaron. Los entrelazaron bien fuerte y consiguieron juntarlos. Aunque hay gente que no está dispuesta a permitirlo. Los obstáculos quieren superar al amor, dudas. Celos y amor. Para ambos. ¿acabaran juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**Ven Conmigo**

Sus ojos picaban. Se sentía un idiota al pensar de verdad en que ella cambiaría. De nuevo habían discutido y se había quedado en esa pradera, en el medio de un camino hacia Mobodoon, durante aproximadamente 3 horas. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y como estaban en invierno, oscurecería pronto. No tenía donde quedarse. No le apetecía que nadie lo viese en ese aspecto.

¿Sonic The Hedgehog llorando? Nadie tendría el gusto de ver eso. Aunque le ofrecieran cama, dinero, deseos y felicidad.

No iba a permitir que su reputación de héroe desapareciera por que él también podía llorar.

No quería ser débil. Era fuerte. Mucho mas que cualquier otra persona. Se sentó en la hierba y trato de ordenar sus sentimientos. Las lágrimas brotaron rápidamente. Odiaba pensar que Sally se había vuelto tan manipuladora, odiaba esa situación.

**~0~0~**

-¿A qué hora estarás en casa?- pregunto con voz fría.

-Aun no lo sé Shadow, el jefe ha decidido hacer una ronda gratis para los que aguanten despiertos. Todo depende...

-Um. Una hora más o menos.

-Las nueve. Bueno, cuenta con que llegaré a y media.

-Te paso a buscar-

-No hace falta. No te preocupes. Sigue con tu informe.

Oyó su gruñido y resoplo. Odiaba que discutiese siempre con ella.

-Lo siento cielo- le dijo suavemente.

-Ya. Nos vemos a las nueve y media- colgó.

-Yo también te quiero, Shadow- dijo con un suspiro mientras recibía aquella fría contestación.

Se quedo quieta en la misma posición, mientras esperaba algún mensaje de su novio. Pero parecía ser que no iba a llegar.

-¿Sucede algo Nous?- pregunto Honey sentándose a su lado.

-No, nada. Sigamos con el trabajo.

**~0~0~**

Apoyó su cabeza en el campo. Allí se había quedado después de la discusión con Sally y de darle vueltas a todo lo que sentía. Ahora mismo había decidido cortar por lo sano, quería ser el de antes, pero no podía superar aun lo que Sally había cambiado y menos lo que había echo, cerro los ojos por un momento, a pesar del escozor, estaba esperando a que Sally apareciese lo besase y le pidiera perdón.

Maldita sea no podía cortar. Pero si necesitaba un tiempo para pensar que haría ahora.

Aunque él había sido el que había huido, no podía evitar esperarla, buscarla en su mente. La quería, la quería tanto...

-Sally...

Lo murmuró bajito, un susurro que recorrió el campo, el suave campo en el que él se hallaba acostado. Abrió los ojos. Pero volvió a cerrarlos momentos después de ver que se había echo de noche.

Pensó en todos esos momentos en los que fueron felices juntos, adoraba a esa chica, pero en ese momento. Ella había dejado de ser la chica de la que él se había enamorado, hacía cosas raras y él aun así se arrepentía de haber huido sin aclararle todo.

Como le dolía el cuerpo a pesar de que las heridas eran, claramente, internas.

-Sonikku...- una voz suave sonó. Y su oído trato de reconocerla. No era Sally. Ni Amy. ¿Entonces quién? Decidió comprobarlo. Abrió los ojos para encontrársela a ella. Una eriza de estatura mediana, de color rosa claro. Púas largas con las puntas violetas. Un rostro pequeño, con dos hermosos ojos rubís adornados por unas remarcadas y largas pestañas. Una nariz pequeña y adorable, una boca con finos labios que tenía una mueca de preocupación. Vestía un precioso vestido azul marino ajustándose a su hermosa cintura, y luego desplegándose hacia abajo, con algo de vuelo, sin dejar ver sus curvas, le llegaba un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. En sus pies, calzaba unas sandalias de tacón poco abiertas que la hacían más alta de lo normal. Llevaba un bolso negro y blanco en su mano izquierda.

Es verdad. Él nunca se fijaba en otras chicas que no fueran Sally. Pero, ella. Era preciosa. Siempre lo había visto. Aun así. No se le animaron los ojos al ver a una mujer, si mujer de veinticinco años, en frente de él.

-Noah...- exclamó sin fuerza. La eriza caminó hacía él lentamente y se arrodillo a solo unos centímetros de él, con su mano derecha acarició su mejilla. Con calma y con suavidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- su voz era suave, curiosa y tranquilizadora. Sonaba a una nana hermosa que calmaría a cualquiera.

-Sally- murmuró, como un suspiro. Aunque Noah lo escuchó y lo acarició más dulce y tierno posible.

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir?-

Sonic se estremeció, abrazándose a sí mismo, las heridas tocaron fondo. Oculto su cara y Noah se mordió el labio inferior. Odiaba ese estado en él que se quedaba después de cada una de las miles discusiones de la pareja. Acarició las púas del erizo azul, era su amigo, uno de los mejores que tenía y se quedaría allí el tiempo posible hasta que se recuperará, lo apoyaba con su presencia, sin exigir mucho más que su calma.

-No tengo donde ir...- musitó levemente con voz abatida, luego de unos minutos.

-En ese caso,vente conmigo. Tengo una habitación de sobra en casa- le sonríe. Sonic levanta la cabeza para verla. Ella sonríe cálidamente. Ha cambiado, parece más serena, más madura.

-Venga, ven conmigo, quiero ayudarte Sonikku. Confía en mí- extiende la mano para que Sonic la coja, él le da un vistazo a Noah. La mira fijamente. Su expresión dulce esperando respuesta lo convence poco pero accede a tomar su manos. Noah se siente bien y sonríe, aun cogidos de la mano, lo conduce a su casa.

Por el camino, Noah le habla de los demás. Se entera de que Tails y Cream tienen una relación estable y están pensando en vivir juntos, Amy está soltera pero tiene varios pretendientes, eso le gustaría verlo, Knuckles y Rouge están más tiempo juntos pero no se sabe que tienen algo, eso le hace sonreír. Aunque sea levemente, pero no se concentra mucho en mantener esa leve sonrisa. Noah irradia calidez. Se sentía descolocado, eso le recordaba a Sally, notaba como ella seguía hablando, pero no le prestaba mucha atención, hasta que freno.

Hasta un portalón enorme que daba a ver por detrás una gran casa.

Sonrió y miró a Sonic, quien observaba la enorme casa que Noah tenía, cuando el portalón fue abierto, siguió andando. Sonic la seguía aunque al final fue Noah quien acabo siguiendo a Sonic ya que él se paraba mucho por observar su nuevo entorno.

Nada más entrar. Noah cerró la puerta y encendió las luces. Sonic observó como un erizo negro aplacaba a Noah, que soltó su mano con fuerza, brusquedad y desgana.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado? Me tenías preocupado, diablos-

Noah se sonrojó al ver como estaba Shadow. Correspondió al abrazo. Sonic observaba atentamente esas reacciones. Quizás si eran pareja. Bueno, quizás no. Eran pareja. Shadow reparó en su presencia y se separo de la eriza.

-¿Se han peleado otra vez no?

Noah le dio un codazo y asintió -Se quedará aquí-

-¿Cómo?-

La molestia en su voz era notable a más de mil kilómetros. Noah frunce el ceño y se lleva las manos a las caderas.

-Ahora no, Shadow- dijo tanjante. Se nota el malhumor en la voz de la eriza y el gesto de desacuerdo en la cara de Shadow. Sonic los observa parecen cabreados, se siente mal, posiblemente él sea el motivo de su discuta, pero mejor no interviene. No quiere echar mas leña al fuego. Shadow frunce el ceño antes de irse con mala cara, cuando da un portazo. Noah suaviza el rostro.

-Mira- señala las escaleras que hay al fondo del salón -La primera puerta a la izquierda es tu nueva habitación-

Noah sonríe y Sonic la mira directo a los ojos, y de da cuenta de que parece preocupada.

-Si yo soy el motivo de vuestra discusión, puedo irm...

Pero Noah lo interrumpe -¡Ni hablar Sonikku! No te preocupes, mi casa es tu casa. Quédate el tiempo que necesites- sonríe cálidamente. Y eso lo hace sentir mejor.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Preparo algo?-

Asiente levemente y ve como ella sonríe dirigiéndose a la cocina, Sonic duda entre ir a la cocina o a su nuevo cuarto. Pero se decide por ir con ella a la cocina. Noah se gira al sentir su presencia y le sonríe.

-¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado?- le pregunta mientras saca una olla y la llena de agua.

Su voz es suave y parece que no quiere ejercer presión sobre el tema. Está atenta aunque no lo parezca. Y él lo sabe.

-Yo... ella..- toma aire y continua -Me presiono y bueno... huí-

Noah comprendió el mensaje y tras tener la olla al fuego, se giro para agarrar la mano del erizo.

-No creo que ella intentará presionarte. A veces cuando quieres a alguien exiges demasiado y trasgiversas las cosas. Creo que de tanto que te quiere necesita dar un paso más en la relación- su mano pasa de estar entrelazada a la suya a acariciarle la mejilla. Es suave.

Sonic resoplo y decidió silenciar la charla. No sabía que responder, quería pensar que Noah tenía razón. Pero aun estaba reciente. Le dolía pensarlo una vez más.

-Date tiempo- sonrió Noah -El tiempo todo lo cura-

Deposito un suave beso en su mejilla mientras seguía preparando la cena, cuando echo al fin espaguettis para tres. Se sentó a acariciarle las manos a Sonic para relajarlo y calmarlo algo.

-Shadow parece quererte mucho...- pronunció el erizo azul.

Noah se quedo en silencio y le sonrió como si forzase esa sonrisa, no lo tenía muy claro, quizás fueran imaginaciones y no había forzado nada, tras esas palabras de Sonic. Noah no habló más.

Sonic se quedo pensando que a Noah le pasaba algo, no era tan tranquila y callada no parecía alegre, ella no era así. La Noah que él conocía siempre tenía ilusión de hablar del amor de ella con el erizo negro o el amor de otras parejas. Ni siquiera un "estamos genial juntos, amo a Shadow" que solía decir cuando aun quedaban. Hace ya tres años. Pero en cambio de decir algo así, lo silencio. Se quedo callada y sonriendo. ¿Sonríe de forma triste? Si estaba seguro. Sonic se sintió extraño y quiso abrazarla y que ambos llorasen juntos, odiaba verla triste. Cuando iba a hablar...

-Esto ya está- le sonrió con alegría y dulzura, apago el fuego y comenzó a preparar los platos.

La comida fue silenciosa, hasta que Noah decidió hablarle de todos, lo que había echo hoy en el trabajo, sus nuevos amigos, se quejaba de los horarios provocando alguna que otra sonrisa en Sonic. En sí parecía contenta, pero no sabía lo que pasaba entre ella y el erizo que la pusiera triste. De nuevo pensó en la posibilidad que era más reservada en ese aspecto y que eran imaginaciones suyas. Y ahí decidió dejarlo.

Cuando acabaron todo, Noah comenzó a recoger la mesa menos el plato del erizo negro. Tras muchas insistencias por parte de la eriza rosa, Sonic se resigno a irse al salón y mirar la televisión.

Los ojos le escocían aun y se sentía mal, no era un chico llorón. Pero Sally... era su Sally...

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto Noah sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-No preste atención. Así que no sé, solo la encendí.

Sonic tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados, así que Noah se levanto de su lado para cambiar el canal de la televisión.

-¿Por qué no te das una ducha? El agua caliente sienta muy bien.

Sonic la miró de nuevo y asintió, con un gesto de Noah se levanto y la siguió hasta el baño, donde le entrego dos toallas. Sonic miró como se iba, y antes de entrar le echo un último vistazo, tan débil, tan frágil... eso no era su Noah, no lo era... pero en aquel momento no tenía fuerzas para ponerse a investigar.

-Sally- pronunció cerrando la puerta. Mientras que la eriza esperaba a Shadow en el sofá.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el baño- dijo la eriza suspirando pesadamente.

-debemos hablar sobre él y sobre...

-No quiero hablar de eso. Y Sonic se quedará quieras o no-

Gruñó -Cuando razones ven a nuestro cuarto-

Vio como se alejaba.

-...Shadow...


	2. Chapter 2

**Te necesito, más que nada.**

Camino hacia el cuarto que compartía con Shadow. Maldita sea el día del accidente.

-¿Shadow?- dijo la eriza colando su cabeza entre la puerta.

El erizo se hallaba tirado en la cama, sus ojos permanecían cerrados. Tenía mal humor, no quería que el erizo se enfadase con ella, abrió un ojo para verla cuarenta segundos después de oírla.

-¿Has razonado ya?-

-Me necesita. Es mi mejor amigo Shadow-

Gruñó -No lo soporto-

-Ya lo sé. Hazlo por mí. Por favor.

La miro con indiferencia, partiéndola por la mitad. ¿Cuándo su vida había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo Shadow había comenzado a ser tan frío con ella? ¿Cuándo?

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Estaba triste y no quería llorar delante del erizo negro. Pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos se inundaron y comenzó a llorar, cerrando la puerta para que Sonic no oyese nada, llorando. Se deslizo apoyada en la pared, hasta tocar el suelo.

-L-lo siento- dijo entre sollozos -Siento mucho que ya no me quieras. Siento mucho todo Shadow... lo sien...

Shadow colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola. -Cállate de una vez- la beso en los labios suave y se separó. -No llores más. Quizás me haya pasado algo. Pero nunca digas que no te quiero, te quiero. Eres lo único que tengo-

Aspiró aire y se quedó allí agarrándose las piernas. Shadow metió su mano por debajo de aquel vestido y acarició su zona intima. -Te deseo.

Noah entrecerró los ojos. -Solo quiero que me hagas lo que quieras, también te deseo.

Y los gemidos de placer sonaron por la habitación. Noah gemía mientras Shadow le hacía el amor, se sentía completa con él.

-Ah...- gimió.

Cuando el sonido de dos toques hizo que Noah y Shadow se separaran.

-¿Eh... Noah? Puedo hablar contigo... por favor...-

Se levantó ajustándose la ropa y colocandola bien.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Noah fulmina a Shadow con la mirada. -Eres un idiota, Shadow.

Se marcha dando un portazo, indignada por las estupideces de su novio, comportándose como un adolescente en celo. El rostro furioso de Noah es notable, haciendo que Sonic la mirará confuso.

-¿Interrumpía?- la pregunta inocente y tristona de su mejor amigo el erizo, hizo que Noah se sintiese como una maníaca sexual. Comenzó a chocar sus dedos entre ellos avergonzada por lo sucedido.

¡Pero... diablos! Tiene 28 años, es una mujer joven y sin vergüenza, en estos años a madurado algo y ha empezado a controlar sus impulsos determinados por el sexo.

Le avergüenza hablar de eso a Sonic, así que niega con la cabeza con rapidez. -No, solo arreglábamos las cosas, aunque está vez el enfado es mutuo.

-Estoy ocasionando problemas.

Su voz se descompone, está adolorido, sensible, parece un perrito abandonado que sabe donde está su lugar pero que su abandono le provoca no querer marcharse del lugar donde lo han dejado, falsas promesas que han incumplido y que lo destrozan. No parece el mismo. Ha cambiado a sus 25 años, Sonic ha madurado y sentado, en los términos exceso, siendo ya excesivo para él vivir con Sally..., se puede considerar que ha asentado la cabeza, la presión que le ejerce la ardilla a veces es demasiada a sus hombros, y eso la enfurece bastante.

-No, me niego a que te vayas, no tienes a donde ir, tienes que pensarte las cosas con calma, por favor. Sonic, relájate y piensa bien las cosas. Ahora solo... quédate, descansa y trata de no agobiarte. Shadow es un gruñón ya lo sabes, no te preocupes. Mi casa es tu casa- la sonrisa de la eriza se ensancha.

-¿Segura?-

Asiente con la cabeza alegre -¡Nunca me estorbas aquí! Intentaré ayudarte en lo que haga falta, además de que, si Shadow te dice algo, no le haga caso, plántale cara o simplemente dímelo. Bueno, dímelo ante todo. ¿De acuerdo?

Sonic asiente con desgana. -¡Vamos a pasear por la ciudad!-

-Oh... bueno no creo que...

-¿Te acuerdas cuando tenía diecisiete años que te arrastre conmigo de compras?-

Asiente con la cabeza y su cara desanimada se convierte en una expresión de miedo.

-Bien, pues está vez podría hacer lo mismo si te niegas.

-No, no. Iré, pero tranquila por favor.

Ríe con animo, Noah parece más tranquila ahora. Y eso Sonic lo agradece, se engancha de su brazo y por un momento Amy pasa por su mente, aunque este agarre no es posesivo y mucho menos fuerte, es más agradable.

-Te llevaré a la fuente, seguro que te gusta mucho cuando la veas-

Su sonrisa se prolonga por la cara. Y Sonic le tuerce una mueca casi igualándola a una sonrisa torcida pero se nota que aun no está muy bien.

-Venga erizo tontorrón, sonríe, la vida es bella.

Este simplemente consigue hacer la sonrisa torcida mientras deja que Noah lo guíe soltándole rarezas sobre aquello que ha echo durante el verano que se ha acabado hace poco. Noah puede afirmar que la compañía de Sonic le agrada más que la de cualquiera, Shadow, él y Rouge son muy importantes para la eriza rosa de púas moradas. Aunque sinceramente, Noah no recuerda la última vez que ha salido con Rouge, el trabajo, sus investigaciones... se le amontona y los ratos que tiene no puede pasárselos buscando a Rouge en Angel Island o en el centro, debe concentrarse en su novio, por eso se alejo de todos.

-¡Mira!- la eriza comienza a señalar el camino de piedra con diferentes colores haciendo una serie encantadora que a cualquiera que no supiese de arte, incluso, les parecería hermoso y con detalles realmente pintorescos. -Son preciosas- declara sonríendole, Sonic anima un poco el rostro.

-Nunca había pasado por ahí.

-Oh, se hizo cuando Eggman destruyó la villa, quiero decir. En la invasión, destruyo este bosque, gracias a los cientificos que hicieron el crecimiento avanzado de la naturaleza hicieron este paraiso. Y los arquitectos construyeron esto, cuando tu estabas con... mucho trabajo- declara antes de meter el dedo en la yaga.

-Pues es hermoso, no debería, "trabajar" tanto.

Noah sonríe triste al saber que ha pillado lo que iba a decir. Coge su mano y tira de él corriendo, mientras ríe.

-Soy más rápida que tú Sonikku-

Sonic se sorprende por lo dicho y sonríe tomándoselo como un reto, corriendo más rápido y llegando a la fuente.

Asombrado da una vuelta, entera mientras ve a Noah flotar delante de sus ojos, con una sonrisa sincera. -Hola, veo que has ganado- ríe un poco.

Y por primera vez puede asegurar que Noah está más hermosa que nunca, el viento moviendo sus púas, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas por el viento que posiblemente choco fuertemente en su cara al volar, su camiseta algo subida, haciendo que su imagen perfecta e impecable desapareciese. Abrió la boca para hacerle un cumplido, diciendole lo hermosa que estaba. Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojas y cuando se decidió.

-¡SONIC!- La voz de Amy sonó por todo el lugar, Noah descendió chocando sus pies sobre el suelo.

-Hola Amy- saludo Noah.

Se lanzó a abrazar a Sonic sin siquiera contestar, causando una sonrisa en Noah, mientras que los observaba. Sonic estaba decepcionado, no pudo decirle nada a esa chica en frente de ella, solo pudo ser aplacado por los axfisiantes abrazos de Amy.

-¿Nos vamos Amy?- En cuanto las palabras roncas de aquel personaje apartado de la escena sonaron, Amy se separo, dejandolos a todos patidifusos.


End file.
